


Damned Muggle "Ekeltroniks"

by drarryflowers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, Daddy Kink, Draco and Harry are perverts, Draco and Lucius trying to figure out Muggle Stuff™, Failed Sexting, Fluff, Lucius is disgusted, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, it's lowkey though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryflowers/pseuds/drarryflowers
Summary: Both Malfoy men still struggled to understand how some of the muggle "ekeltroniks" worked, which was why they were curious when the car's AI made an announcement. "Draco Malfoy, your cellular device now has one text message. Would you like me to read it aloud?"Or: Harry wants to pound his boyfriend through the mattress, Lucius is going to murder Potter, his son, then himself, and Draco just wants the car to shut the fuck up.





	Damned Muggle "Ekeltroniks"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (published) drarry work, so I hope it's okay. I wrote this after finding the following video on IG: https://www.instagram.com/p/BuZ1vy_Al3U/  
> I would highly recommend watching it because holy shit, I don't know whether to laugh, cry, or be jealous. Where's my girlfriend I can send stuff like that to? Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy reading this!
> 
> Additional Note: This is set in the early 2000's, but the technology is more modern day in regards to the phones and AI.

Draco cringed, grabbing the side of the car to stop himself from being flung sideways. "Father, I don't think it's legal for you to be driving this fast."

"As if the police would pull us over," Lucius chuckled and pushed harder on the accelerator. "How many other wealthy debonairs in this part of the country drive around in a chrome red Lamborghini Diablo?"

After several more minutes of life-endangering speeds, Lucius slowed down when Draco's phone, connected to the car, started to ring. His change in speed was partially brought about by his interest in who was calling his son, but mostly was due to Draco's panicked flailing as he hid his phone screen before answering. "Hello? You're on the speaker with father and I."

"Er- hello Mr. Malfoy. How are you doing?"

Lucius startled, nearly jerking his car into the opposing lane as he realized who was on the phone. "My day was going well until you decided to interrupt my joy ride, Mr. Potter."

"Father!" Draco exclaimed, switching his phone from speaker mode to handheld. "Harry, I'm so sorry. We're on our way to the Manor right now. Mother is home, so just call out if you floo in through the parlor. Mhm. Okay, I love you too. Behave, and don't break anything in my room!"

"Draco," Lucius glared at his son and accelerated once again as the call ended. "Why did you not inform me that your poor excuse of a boyfriend would be joining us at the Manor tonight?"

Knowing the question was rhetorical, Draco only sighed and held onto the car for his life. The first time Lucius and Harry had been properly introduced was two years ago at Draco's nineteenth birthday dinner. Despite the two having several brief, unpleasant exchanges between them from when Draco and Harry were at Hogwarts, Harry had gone into the dinner with a positive attitude and an expensive bottle of champagne. Narcissa immediately accepted Harry as her future son-in-law, regardless that he and Draco had only been together for five months and were not yet engaged. She felt that he complimented her son in the best of ways, and that Draco did the same for him. Lucius, however, decided to end the dinner by throwing the champagne bottle at Harry's head.

Two years later, the only thing about Harry that had grown on Lucius Malfoy was his love of expensive cars and high-grade technology. With his wand and magic stripped from him for fifteen years, cars and muggle "ekeltroniks" were all he had to entertain himself. He had even begrudgingly admitted that muggles couldn't be that bad if they made such wonderful inventions.

Of course, both Malfoy men still struggled to understand how some of the "ekeltroniks" worked, which was why they were curious when the car's AI made an announcement. "Draco Malfoy, your cellular device now has one text message. Would you like for me to read it aloud?"

"No thank you, do not read anything." Draco stammered, his phone still in hand to show the contact name and first thirty characters of the attached message.

"Did you say 'read everything'?"

Draco shrieked at that, causing Lucius to completely jerk into the opposing lane. "NO!"

"The keyword 'go' has activated auto-read. Daddy Long Cock says-"

Lucius's face blanched as he braked and glanced at his son. "What did it just say?"

"When you get over here I'm going to-"

"CAR TURN OFF!"

"-take your clothes off and rub on your thick pussy-"

"TURN OFF YOU FUCKING MUGGLE ATROCITY!"

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY I'M GOING TO MURDER BOTH OF YOU!"

"-and make you cum until you can see stars. Get that juicy arse here soon baby."

The car finally went quiet, the two Malfoys sitting in silence until Lucius revved the engine and continued to drive. "Don't even think about responding to that filth. If I see your hands touch that damn 'fellotone' I'll run it over with this car." He growled.

"Did you say you would like to send a reply?" The AI inquired.

Draco shrunk in his seat as he watched his father's face turn a bright shade of crimson. "Why not, you damned thing. Tell 'Daddy Long Cock'," He choked the name out, grinding his teeth together. "Potter, this is Lucius speaking to your cursed 'fellotone', which decided to read your filth aloud. We are pulling into the gates of the Manor now, and I will graciously give you thirty seconds to get out of my damned house before I come in and make what the Dark Lord did seem like child's play."

"Are you sure this is the message you would like to send?"

"YES, YOU INGRATE!"

With that, Draco slid his wand from his sleeve, focused, and disapparated from the car to Harry's flat. He stumbled forward, dropping his phone onto the coffee table before collapsing onto the couch, "Oh sweet Merlin," He muttered, burying his face into his hands. "What have I done?"

About ten seconds later, Harry flung himself from the fireplace and quickly began to close off his floo. The tension in his shoulders dissolved as he finished, putting the final ward in place as he turned to his boyfriend. "Fuck, I'm so sorry Draco. I should have known better than to do something like that, fuck!"

At the sight of his disheveled lover, Draco stood, sighed, and tucked himself under Harry's chin so he was curled against his chest. "Potter, you beautiful disaster," He pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's jaw. "I wish father hadn't heard, but I suppose it's okay. It just means I'll have to hide here for a while. Who knows, maybe you can make some good on your message while I'm here."

Harry finally broke into a smile, kissing the top of the soft, blond head. "I actually was going to ask you something tonight along those lines," He loosened his hold on Draco, and took a step back to loosely hold his hands. "I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, and I'd love for you to hide here with me forever. Would you move in with me?"

Draco's eyes glistened with tears as he flung himself at Harry. "Of course I'll move in with you, you idiot! How could I ever say no to that?"

"Good, perfect!" Harry laughed, pulling his boyfriend up into a passionate kiss. "Now let's see if I can prove that message right and get started on breaking in our bed." He smirked, dragging Draco towards his- _their_ \- bedroom.


End file.
